Once Upon a Time
by lilbitsilly
Summary: meru puri x-over. Kagome grew up knowing one day she'd be the grand preistess of Astale. She was to never be touched by a male and to always remain pure. But her heart will not fallow the path set for her. KagomeX?
1. it begins

Hey. it's been awhile hasn't it? well i'm going to try to update my other stories but no promises. " also forgive me for any spelling mistakes. i'm using note pad becuase this is a brand new computer and we haven't loaded word on it yet.

disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha or meru puri...so very sad...

-Astale-

The sounds of footsteps echoed through the halls of the grand palace. Gaurds quickly moved out of the way of the duo who ran carelessly down the hallways.

"Aram-san, slow down please!" A melodic voice called out to the young prince. The owner of the voice had long black hair that flowed down in soft curls. Her breath taking blue eyes brightened and darkened depending on her mood. The girl's usually pale complextion was flushed and rosy, staining her beautiful face a light pink. Full lips made for smiling were pulled into a pout as she took after the young prince.

Said prince turned to give her a charming smile while still running. His lively cheastnut hair bounced as he ran. His deep cocoa eyes were filled with amusement as he gave a backward wave at the distressed female. His healthy complextion constrasted greatly with the girl's. "Come on Kagome, we don't want Lei after us now do we?"

The girl glared slightly, before lifting up her skirts to catch up with him. "He's already waiting for us! No you'll have him angry!"

Aram shrugged. "He can't do much to either of us, so why are you worrying?"

Kagome mummbled something under her breath.

Aram quirked a dark bow. "What was that, 'Gome?"

Kagome's blush darkened. "Lei's scary when he's angry..."

"Oh, glad to know someone thinks so." The two stopped in their tracks and turned to see the bored blue eyes of Lei. His light blonde hair was in his eyes slightly, and brushed against his handsome face. The man's fair alabaster skin looked flawless. His lips were pulled into a slight frown at the two.

"Good morning Lei-chan..." Kagome laughed nervously.

"Hn. Aram-sama, what have I told about getting Kagome-san involved in you schemes?" Lei stared balnkly at the young prince.

"I wouldn't call it a scheme Lei." Aram said with a shrug.

Lei shook his head. "Come now Aram-sama, you have magic practice." The fair haired man sent a slight nod to Kagome before leading the prince to his paractice.

Kagome stood silently in the halls for a second. Breaking from her thoughts, she frowned. 'Well...that was an interesting morning.'

-Later-

Lei was bored. Of course he would never admit to saying so, but doing paper work was such a mindless task. He let out an almost soundless sigh as he stared blankly at the papers littering his desk. His peace was shattered as he heard the crown prince walk through the door.

Jeile walked into the room as flambouyantly(sp?) as possible. His eccentirc style mixed with his aristocratic looks made him quite the lady's man. His dark hair was pulled into a ponytail, keeping it out of his way. His hooded chocolate eyes were filled with annoyance.  
His perfect lips were set into a tight line as he looked at Lei.

"How dare you leave Kagome alone!" Lei resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Of course the fool had come to chastise him about Kagome.

"I don't know what you're talking about Jeile-sama." Lei spoke in a drol tone.

"Don't lie! I know you left poor Kagome-chan alone after you took Aram from her!" Jeile glared down at him.

Lei let out another sigh. "She is fine, isn't she? She was in the castle walls, safe from all harm."

The prince didn't look convinced. "You never know what could have happened! Oh, my sweet Kagome-chan could have been hurt because you left her!"

Lei got up, rubbing his temples. "Then I shall go apologize to her immeadeatly. Just please, Jeile-sama, leave me to my work."

Jeile nodded, seeming pleased with his response. "I expect Kagome will like that." With that, the prince tuned and left the room.

Lei fell back in his chair. 'One day...I'll loose what's left of my sanity because of that man.'

-end chapter 1-

alright! i need help now! pairings!

kagomeXLei KagomexJeile KagomexAram KagomexRaz

Also vote on having Airi in the story. 


	2. cuteness and clouds

Akira: The second chapter

Akira: The second chapter! Finally…

Sesshoumaru: you were being lazy.

Akira: -glares- were not!

L: you were.

Akira: why do you all always team up against me!-sighs- I own nothing….

Kagome let out a tired sigh as she watched her teacher ramble on about how indecent she had been with the prince. '_Blah, blah, blah…this woman just likes hearing herself talk.'_

"-and further more, ye are not to even be associating with any males! Purity, Kagome, is something ye must protect!" Keade continued on.

Kagome nodded. "Of course, Keade-dono, I will remember to do so in the future." With that she stood and left.

Aram was bored. He had finished his practice for the day, Lei was not around to make things slightly more interesting, and he refused to go to Jeile. So that left Kagome….

He smirked and went off to find the priestess.

Kagome sneezed, making Lei's sharp gaze turn to her. "Are you alright, Kagome-san?"

She nodded. "I'm fine."

He frowned slightly, but let the subject drop. "Why is it you wanted to talk to me Kagome?"

The girl blushed. "I wanted to apologize for this morning…"

Lei took slight satisfaction at the color staining her cheeks. "It is alright Kagome-san. I should apologize for leaving you unattended."

"Jeile-kun lectured you, didn't he?" Kagome asked with a small smile on her face.

"Hai…" Lei mumbled.

Kagome let out a small laugh. "He was always over protective." She turned to leave. "I should go…you have work to do."

Lei watched as she left. '_It's getting harder to be around her…' _He ran a hand trough his hair. Out of all the women to fall in love with, he always fell for the ones out of his reach.

Kagome stared up at the sky. The roses around her filled her senses with their aroma. She laid back into the cool grass, enjoying the feeling of it against her skin. The sun was soon covered, and she was engulfed in shadow. She turned her attention to the young prince who was smiling down at her.

"Yes Aram-kun?" She sat up slightly, to meet his eyes better.

"I'm bored." He said simply before sitting next to her.

She lay back down and closed her eyes. "Then what would you like to do?"

Aram shrugged. "I was hoping you would know something to do."

Kagome patted the grass next to her, and Aram lay back next to her. "Let's find shapes in the clouds."

The prince looked up and smiled at the old game. "I see a fairy."

Kagome nodded. "I see a bear and a swan."

Aram's brows knit in concentration. "I see a dragon."

"A griffon,"

"A bird,"

"An angel,"

"I see blue." Kagome looked at Aram with a amused smile.

"The sky is blue, Aram-kun."

He smiled. "So are your eyes…"

She blushed. "I thought we were cloud gazing."

"I like looking at you more." Aram said with a slight blush on his face.

Kagome smiled. "You're so cute Aram-kun!"

He frowned. "Don't call me cute, Kagome!"

She laughed as she ran away from the prince. Aram ran slower then usual, content in listening to the care free sound that came from the girl. Maybe it'd be okay if she called him cute.

-End chapter two-

Akira: KagomexAram fluff!

L: I thought you weren't going to do the pairing. Something about robbing the cradle…

Akira: It's not a paring! It's just harmless fluff!

Sesshoumaru: I have to disagree with you. It was very pairing implying.

Akira: TTTT….I hate you both….

Sesshou and L: no you don't.

Akira: review…-goes into her emo corner because of her cruel muses-


	3. How they met

Akira: The second chapter

Akira: YAY! Reviews! –goes and reads through them-

Cain: (newest muse ) don't you think it's over reacting a little.

Akira: TT….XP

Cain: -.-#

Sesshoumaru: idiotic onna…

Akira: aww, love you to puppy…

L: before Akira gets herself killed…she owns nothing…and she is a very lazy girl…

Akira: TT# I hate you three…why am I cursed with such muses?

Rain fell down on the palace in heavy sheets. He let out a tired sigh. '_Kagome-chan's been in meditation all day…' _Jeile sulked to himself, starring out into the distance. The prince had been sulking ever since Kagome had to start her training for priestess.

How he wished for the simpler times when they were children and Kagome had not been chosen to become the priestess. Why did they need a priestess again? Oh…that was why…

He frowned. Deciding not to dwell on the subject, his mind wondered into the past.

_**He had been walking through the gardens. A habit he treasured dearly for the scent of**_ _**roses offered him a small sense of peace. He frowned when he realized he wasn't alone. He walked around the corner and froze. It was a cherub! A beautiful cherub waiting for him amongst the roses… it seemed unbelievable. He blushed darkly and took a deep breath. "Who are you?"**_

_**Startled, innocent eyes shot in his direction. The small girl smiled kindly at him. "My names Kagome, what's yours?" **_

_**Jeile couldn't help but return the smile. "I'm Jeile…crown prince of Astale." He expected her to immediately treat him differently. He expected her to become flustered and bow and apologize over and over until he went insane. Instead she just kept smiling.**_

"_**Would you like to look at the roses with me Jeile-kun?" He felt his cheeks gain a dark color again, while his heart pounded at a fast pace in his chest.**_

"_**Y-Yes…Kagome-chan…."**_

Jeile let a smile rest on his lips. Times had been so much simpler then. He and Kagome didn't have to keep up the superficial game that they did now. How he longed for those days….

His gave lingered on the window as he watched the small droplets of water trickle down its smooth surface. He put down his pen and leaned back into his seat. _'The rain reminds me of her…whenever she is around my pain is washed away. Yet it returns again when the sun dries away her soft embrace…' _Lei blinked, thinking over his own words. When had he become so poetic? He frowned, getting the answer soon. Ever since Kagome had showed up, she melted away his ice little by little. _'Kagome…'_

_**He was tempted to pull out his hair. To throw a fit and yell at someone to the point where they would cry…but he had better control then that. Instead he settled on wearing an icy glare that day. Aram was being difficult. The young prince had been running off lately to see his 'angel'. Lei just didn't understand the nonsense.**_

_**He walked quickly through the hall ways, all the while thinking of how to get back at the uncontrollable prince. He was startled out of his thoughts as he felt someone run into him. He glared down to see a halo of raven wings black hair.**_

"_**Ano…are you alright?" The soft voice startled him. **_

"_**Watch where you are going," His voice was sharp, and bone chilling.**_

_**She glared at him. "How dare you!? It wasn't my fault you ran into me!" **_

_**He stared at her in disbelief. No one ever spoke to him that way. She didn't seem to notice his shock, for she quickly sashayed around him. He grabbed her arm, and spun her around to face him.**_

"_**Let me go!" Her eyes swirled with anger.**_

"_**Not until you properly address and apologize to me as your superior." He glared back at her.**_

"_**Unhand me now! I am the future priestess of Astale and I shall not be handled this way!" He instantly let go.**_

_**She rubbed where he had held. "I could have you arrested and killed…"**_

_**He felt fear for the first time in his life, but it didn't last for he quickly squashed the emotion down. "Then why don't you?"**_

_**She let out a sigh. "There would be no point in it." She put a small smile on her face. "Let's start over, okay? I'm Kagome."**_

_**He felt another emotion fill him, but this time he could understand it, nor stop it. "Lei…"**_

An amused smirk fit his lips. She has wormed her way into his heart by threatening to kill him. It was ironic on so many levels. Yet, even now, he couldn't get this feeling to go away. But if he was honest with himself…he didn't want it to either.

That night two hearts strengthened themselves under the sheets of rain. For soon, those same hearts would be shattered forever…

Akira: Sweet! Another chapter!

L: wow you actually finished…

Cain: We shouldn't get used to it…

Sesshoumaru: Agreed….

Akira: TT.TT you're so cruel….


	4. Blind

Chusok activities:

Kagome was not mad. She was furious. Her eyes narrowed at the small prince in front of her. Aram smiled innocently hiding the miko's diary behind his back.

"Ah…Kagome…it's not what it looks like?"

Kagome stared coolly at him. "Then what does it look like Aram-san?"

He gulped. "…I hear Jeile calling me…." With that the prince ran off in search of a hiding place for the next ten years…or more.

Lei blinked as a gush of wind swept up his clothes and tousled his hair. He looked down at the simple white journal lying at his feet. He picked it up and opened it. On the first page, in some of the best hand writing he had seen, was Kagome's signature.

His eyes widened. _'It's her diary…'_

The rational side of him told him to quickly return the book to the woman. All those thoughts dispersed with the click of his bedroom door shutting. With shaky hands he turned to the first entry.

_**I saw him looking at her again. It hurt me to see him so in love with that woman. Did he not see how much I cared for him? He stares at her with such longing…and I wish I was the object of his gaze…**_

Lei felt sorry for her. Even more, whoever this man was, is a fool.

_**I smiled for him. He came to me today and asked me for advice. Of course his story was edited, but I know the truth.**__**Even though**__**it hurt, I told him what he wanted to hear. I realized that night that I love him. I love Lei….**_

The diary fell to the floor, the sound of it landing echoing in the stillness of his room. She…loved…him?

How did he not see it?

Had he just been so ignorant to it? So caught up in the fact she was a woman he could never truly call his own, did he let that keep him blind to her feelings?

"_Lei…ummm." Kagome bit her lip as she toyed with the hem of her sleeve._

"_Yes Kagome?"_

_She looked away. "Nevermind," She quickly walked away._

He had been blind….and now he doubted she cared for him any longer. He fell back onto his bed and closet is eyes. _'How could I have been so blind?'_


	5. sorry for the wait!

Alright, sorry for the long time of no updates…I was grounded

Alright, sorry for the long time of no updates…I was grounded.

Well I don't own anything...but the idea of this story.

Kagome frowned, eyes clouded over with thought. Lei had been avoiding her lately, and when they were around each other…it was suffocating. He stared at her with such intensity, gods; her knees went weak just thinking about it. The miko didn't know what to do anymore. It didn't help that Raz was visiting and was persistent in trying to convince her to bed him.

That man she hated most. He didn't care about the laws laid down. In fact, he would often remind the only reason there was a priestess in Astale because of the powers each woman possessed. Then he would go on to say if she would let him have her, she would no longer have her powers and no longer need to play priestess.

She snorted and rolled her eyes. Like she'd ever let him touch her willingly. There was only one man she would ever sleep with…and right now he was walking over to her with murder written on his handsome face.

Lei had control. He thrived on it. But sadly, even he had his limits and seeing Raz lay his hands on Kagome had been the final blow to send him over the edge. By the end of this, everyone would know just who Kagome belonged to.

Some part of him with some sanity reminded him of when had she ever been his. He crushed this thought and locked it away. Now was not a time for doubt. It was a time for action.

"Lei...are you alright?" His pretty little miko bit her lip in nervous habit.

Gritting his teeth, he tried to give a stiff nod. Instead he found himself pulling her to him.

Kagome turned bright red. "L-Lei!"

Bending his head down to her ear, he nipped at the sensitive shell. "Hush…it'll be alright." Before Kagome could respond, his lips crashed onto hers.

Desperate with need, frenzied with passion, Kagome couldn't do anything but savor his kiss and pray it would never end. Lei didn't seem to want to stop. His kisses trailed down to her exposed neck, nipping at the tender flesh. "Oh gods…Lei…"

His blonde head paused its route to send her a wicked smile. "Meet me tonight?"

Helplessly delirious, Kagome nodded. "Yes,"

Ah...yeah…short but…it's way too early to get something good out of me.


End file.
